yugiohfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL
right|200px|Europäisches Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Logo right|200px|Japanisches Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Logo Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL (jap. 遊☆戯☆王ZEXAL ゼアル, Yū-Gi-Ō Zearu ausgesprochen Ze-al, dt. „König der Spiele: Eifer“) ist eine Anime und Manga Serie, die Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's folgte. Die erste Folge wurde am 11. April 2011 ausgestrahlt und wird seit dem Montags auf dem japanischem Fernsehsender TV Tokyo ausgestrahlt. Seit dem 7. Oktober 2012 wird in Japan eine direkte Nachfolge mit dem Namen Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II gezeigt. In Deutschland ist die Serie seit dem 18. November 2012 immer Sonntags um 7:50 auf RTL 2 zu sehen. Seit Folge 30 ist die Serie nur noch online im Anime-Portal von RTL 2 zu sehen. Prosiebenmaxx zeigt yugioh Zexal II Die Sendezeiten des animes montags-Freitags Wiederholungen: 6:45 & 15:45 Erstausstrahlungen in Deutschland: 17:50 Mehr Infos siehe http://www.prosiebenmaxx.de/yep/yu-gi-oh-zexal zu empfang des senders siehe http://www.prosiebenmaxx.de/empfang Handlung Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Die Serie handelt von dem dreizehnjährigen Yuma Tsukumo aus Heartland City, der der weltbeste Duellant werden will. Als er dann den größten Rüpel der Schule und den ehemaligen Profi-Duellanten, Reginald Kastle, zu einem Duell herausfordert, taucht plötzlich eine geisterhafte Gestalt vor ihm auf, die sich an nichts außer ihren Namen, Astral, erinnern kann. Um seine Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen, müssen Astral und Yuma alle "Nummern" bekommen. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II thumb|right|200px|Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Logo Die Handlung schließt sich direkt an die Ereignisse der ersten Serie an. Nach dem Kampf gegen Dr. Faker kehrt erst einmal Ruhe in das Leben von Yuma und seinen Freunden, bis ein Botschafter aus der Barianwelt auftaucht, der alle "Nummern" haben haben will, um die Astralwelt zu zerstören. Charaktere Siehe auch Kategorie:ZEXAL Charakter * Astral * Kite Tenjo * Tori Meadows * Reginald Kastle * Yuma Tsukumo Nur in Staffel 1 * Dr. Faker * III * IV * Tron * V Nur in Staffel 2 * Gilag * Rei Shingetsu * Rio Kamishiro Folgen Hauptartikel: YuGiOh! ZEXAL Episodenliste Die Serie umfasst 91 Folgen, die in zwei verschiedene Staffeln gegliedert sind (Stand: 17. Februar 2013). Außerdem gibt es noch zwei Spezialepisoden, "Aim For Number 1 in the World!" und "A Basic Lecture of Dueling from Yuma and Astral". Musik Hauptartikel: Musik Openings Endings Videospiele Zum Anime wurde das Spiel Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Clash! Duel Carnival für den Nintendo 3DS angekündigt. Es soll im Winter 2013 in Japan erscheinen. Produktion Die Serie wird seit 2011 produziert, Regie führt dabei Satoshi Kuwahara. Das Charakterdesign entwarf Hiroki Harada und die künstlerische Leitung hatte Satoshi Shibata. In Japan ist der Anime am 11. April 2011 um 19:30 Uhr auf TV Tokyo zum ersten Mal gezeigt worden. Die Serie wurde von RTL 2 lizenziert und wird seit dem 18. November 2012 im deutschem Fernsehen gezeigt werden. Die deutsche Version basiert auf der zensierten amerikanischen Version des Animes. Erneuerungen * Mit Beginn von Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL wurden auch die Xyz Monster ins Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game eingeführt. * Charaktere verwenden keine Duel Disks mehr sondern Duell Brillen und D-Pads. Diese werden benötigt um die Erweiterte-Realitäts-Duelle zu sehen, da die Monster nicht mehr in Solid Vision gezeugt werden. (Siehe auch: Wkipedia: Augmented Reality) Externe Links * Aktuelle Folgen online bei RTL 2 en:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL fr:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL es:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Kategorie:Serie